I Got You
by illbenicksuptowngirl
Summary: Kurt and Sebastian are married and have a daughter. They have a troubled relationship. When she starts to show symtoms of something dangerous, Kurt meets Dr. Blaine Anderson and begins to have feelings for him as he races to find a cure. Summary isnt the best.
1. Chapter 1

This is an idea that I came up with. I hope you like it!

I do not own Glee.

* * *

Kurt Hummel stepped outdoors from just having a heated argument with his husband of ten years, Sebastian Smythe. His anger boiling over when he thinks of all the crap he has had to deal with since they got married. It was not healthy. They both have an eight year old daughter, and it was beginning to affect her.

The family lived in New York City, and Kurt was on Broadway for a few shows. About two years into their marriage, they thought it was a great time to finally have kids. Kurt took some time off and Sebastian only worked nights, where he owned and operated a bar.

After nine months of waiting, they had a beautiful daughter named Madison. They were living the dream and then Kurt found out that Sebastian cheated on him. It took several months until Kurt forgave him, but their lives never returned to how they used to be. They argued over the dumbest things practically every day until Sebastian had to leave for the bar and leave Kurt home with Madison.

It was a day in the middle of January when things turned from bad to even worse. Kurt was plotting outfits for Madison when he received a phone call. He picked up the phone that was on the side table in the living room.

"Hello?" Kurt said into the phone, waiting for the other person on the phone.

"Hello Mr. Hummel-Smythe. This is Victoria, the school nurse. The reason I was calling is because Madison has not been feeling to well. She came in complaining of a fever and I think it will be best if she went home early today."

"Oh my gosh. Okay I will be right there" Kurt said and they ended the call. Kurt hurried and got ready to leave their home. They were able to live comfortably in Manhattan, because of Kurts' gigs on Broadway, Sebastian made next to nothing.

Kurt arrived at Madison's school in a matter of twenty minutes. After walking into the nurse's office the first thing he saw was his little girl, she seemed helpless. Kurt took Madison home after he signed her out.

Kurt noticed Sebastian was home when he walked into the door holding Madison. Sebastian was watching something on TV. Kurt didn't know-he didn't care. After taking her upstairs so she could sleep better, he saw Sebastian at the bottom of the stairs.

"What the hell is she doing here? Shouldn't she be at school?" Sebastian asked rudely.

"Sebastian, the nurse called, she has a fever. So no she shouldn't be at school right now." Kurt replied.

"It's just a fever; she couldn't have suffered a few more hours?" Kurt glared at his husband.

"Unlike you, I actually care about her. She needs to rest. Fevers are something you shouldn't just wait out!"

"What do you mean 'unlike you?!'" Sebastian growled.

"Oh come on! When have you ever showed that you loved her? Never! All you care about these days is your stupid bar and the football games."

"That's not true! I care about her. She is our daughter!"

"Tell me one thing you have done in the past month that show how much you love her." Sebastian was silent for about ten seconds.

"That's what I thought." Kurt said as he walked upstairs back to their daughters' room. Kurt saw she was beginning to wake up.

"Hello, princess. Feeling better?" Kurt asked.

"A little bit." She answered. "Daddy, are you going to get divorced from my other daddy?"

"No, why would you think that?" Kurt replied as he stroked her cheek.

"You are always yelling, and-"Madison started.

"It will get better; sometimes he just doesn't know how lovely you are. Do you want something to eat?" Kurt asked.

"No, I'm not hungry. Can I just color for a little bit?"

"Of course sweetheart. Why don't you just go over there?" Kurt pointed to the little table in the corner of her room. "Have you had the fever all day?" Kurt asked. She walked over to the corner; he noticed that she was a little skinnier. How he was just now noticing that, he had no clue. It was concerning because she had a normal appetite.

"No, it got really bad after recess. Ms. Bailey told me to go to the nurse and I did." Kurt was getting concerned.

"Well since you don't want to eat anything, how about something to drink? How about some juice?" Kurt asked.

"Sure, thanks daddy!" The little girl said as she began to color a picture from a Winnie the Pooh coloring book. Kurt went to the kitchen and got a juice box from the fridge. He noticed Sebastian was down stairs watching yet another game.

Kurt went back upstairs and saw that Madison was still coloring. He put the juice box on the table. She took a quick sip before going back to coloring.

Kurt sat on her bed; he wanted to avoid Sebastian at all costs. After a few minutes she finished her coloring.

"Look daddy! " Kurt looked and saw the coloring. It had Tigger, Pooh and Roo and they were holding many balloons of different shapes and sizes.

"Magnificent!" Kurt tried to impose a French artist, but he failed at the attempt. Madison just gigged.

"Can I do another one?" She asked. Kurt looked at the time and realized it was almost seven. Her bed time was around eight.

"One more. That's it."

"Okay!" Madison said as she began to flip through pages in the coloring book. As she came across one page the paper cut her finger.

"Daddy!" Madison cried, Kurt rushed over and saw that she had received a paper cut. Though he didn't understand how it was bleeding this bad.

"Oh my gosh!" Kurt said as he grabbed a tissue from a box that was still in her room after she had gotten sick last. He led her to the bathroom on the floor.

It continued to bleed for about fifteen more minutes.

"I do not want you to go to school tomorrow. You're going to the doctor."

"I don't want to go to the doctor!" Madison whined.

"You are, this is not a good thing." Kurt said as he cleaned up the mess in the bathroom. An hour later it was her bed time. Kurt tucked her in and they said their goodnights. Kurt went downstairs and into the living room where Sebastian was sitting.

"If you want to show me you care for her, come with me to the hospital tomorrow." Kurt said and went back upstairs for the night.

* * *

Should I continue this? Review!


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter will be set in the hospital. Wes is introduced, but only for a little bit. He will not be Madison's doctor obviously. I didn't know when to introduce Blaine at first, but as I wrote this chapter I figured that he will come at the end of the chapter. Yay!

Credit for the name of the story goes to babyyournotalone28. It is a Leona Lewis song.

I hope you like this!

* * *

Kurt woke up from the early morning sunlight that shined through the curtains. Kurt noticed that Sebastian was not in the bed, he usually slept in later because he always arrived home at dawn from the bar he owned. But Kurt really didn't care one bit.

The first thing Kurt did after he got up was go to Madison's bedroom. She was awake and she did not look good at all.

"Hey sweetie. Are you feeling any better?" Kurt asked his daughter. She yawned.

"Not really, I couldn't sleep at all." She replied. She was sweating; she must have changed clothes and put on something cooler at some point overnight.

"I'm sorry, daddy will take you to the doctor today, and hopefully you will start feeling better soon." Kurt told her.

"But daddy, I don't want to go. I don't like getting shots."

"It will be okay. You know that doctors are here to help. Yes, sometimes the things they do to us may hurt, but it's all for the best." Kurt said. "If your good, I'll by you one of those jumbo coloring books. Deal?" The girl smiled and all the fear she had went away. She loved to color way too much.

"Okay! I promise I'll be good." Madison said and got up slowly.

"Okay, let's go ahead and get ready. The sooner we get in, the sooner we get out." Kurt said and the pair began to get ready. Kurt was really scared because he has no idea what was wrong with her. Sebastian obviously won't come, so it was the two.

Before leaving, Kurt made an appointment with a doctor. The only opening was with a Dr. Montgomery. It was in an hour, so they had to hurry.

Kurt hailed a taxi and eventually the two were off to the children's hospital at New York-Presbyterian.

They arrived on the floor ten minutes earlier than they were supposed to. Kurt signed Madison in and they sat down in the waiting room.

A nurse called them back after a few minutes of waiting. After taking Madisons' vitals she left the room after telling the doctor will be with them soon. After twenty minutes Wes finally walked into the room.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Montgomery." Wes introduced himself.

After doing his examination on Madison, he came to his diagnoses.

"It looks to me that Madison has devolped an infection. However, I think there is more that meets the eye. Therefore, I am going to refer Madison to another doctor who specializes in Oncology."

"Isn't that cancer?" Kurt asked, suddenly really nervous.

"Yes, but I don't want you to be alarmed. I just want to cover everything so if it is something serious, we can catch in time." Wes told him and smiled sympethitically.

"Okay, whats the doctors name?" Kurt asked as he glanced at Madison who was still on the examination table.

"Dr. Anderson, his office is upstairs on the third floor. If you want me too, I can go ahead and tell him you're here. That way you don't have to come back. His schedule is usually clear for consults."

"Oh okay. That will be great, thank you." Kurt said.

"Alright, I will do that. Mr. Hummel, trust me when I say that whatever is wrong with your daughter, she will be in the best care here." Wes said and Kurt nodded. Kurt and Madison walked out of the exam room with Wes.

Wes told Kurt he make his way to Blaine's office after talking to him.

"Thank you so much Dr. Montgomery" Kurt said before leaving. Madison and Kurt walked hand in hand up to the office. Wes told Kurt all the room information so he found it easily. Kurt knocked on the door to Blaine's office.

"Come in." A voice said. Kurt opened the door and saw it was a rather large office, complete with an exam room. At a desk, there was a younger man sitting reading something. Blaine looked up and Kurt saw he had black hair with a crazy amount of hair gel. He was wearing a labcoat; he must be the doctor. He was gorgeous.

"Hello, how can I help you?" Blaine asked as he got up from his chair to meet his visitor.

"Hi. Um, I'm Kurt Hummel. Dr. Montgomery told me to come to you for a consult." Kurt answered.

"I'm, Dr, Anderson. I was expecting you, go ahead and take a seat on the chairs." Blaine said as they shook hands and motioned to the chairs for visitors.

Blaine looked at Madison and smiled as he kneeled down to her level. "Hi, sweetheart, My name is Dr. Anderson, but you can call me Blaine. What's yours?" Blaine asked her.

"Um…my name is Madison." The little girl said. Blaine observed that she did not look very good. Madison was pale, he saw a few bruises here and there.

"That's a pretty name. Well,  
how about you go sit on your dads lap while I talk to him." Madison nodded and did as Blaine sat on his chair at his side of the desk.

"Well, Dr. Montgomery faxed a copy of Madison's chart to me, and I will say I'm concerend. While you are here today I would like to do my own examination in addition to a blood test."

How long has she had the fever? Dr. Montgomery wrote in her chart that she had a temperature."

"She complained about having one yesterday. Her school's nurse called me and I picked her up. She fell asleep as soon as we got home and she woke up around seven last night."

"Is that all of the symptoms she has had?" Blaine asked, writing his own notes.

"She got a paper cut last night and it continued to bleed for about twenty minutes. I thought that was unusual." Kurt said as he remembered the night before. Blaine continued to jot down notes for a minute.

"Does your family have any history of anything? Any form of cancer?" Blaine asked.

"No not that I know of. Do you think it could be cancer?" Kurt asked.

"Let's not worry about that until we have to. If the blood tests come back positive then she will have a few more tests."

"Okay." Kurt replied. Blaine smiled.

"Okay. Let's get the examination started. Do you mind leading her to the table in the corner of the room?" Blaine asked as he stood up and walked over to the sink.

"No problem." Kurt said as he led her to the table.

To be continued…

* * *

The exam is coming up next! If something doesn't come up I should have it done tomorrow! Friday at the latest. I hope you like this so far. Just for the record, I am not a doctor all my medical knowlege comes from Web MD. I am just a Glee fan that has a thing for Dr!Blaine.

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

This is the exam chapter! I hope you like it!

* * *

"_Okay. Let's get the examination started. Do you mind leading her to the table in the corner of the room?" Blaine asked as he stood up and walked over to the sink._

"_No problem." Kurt said as he led her to the table._

Blaine washed his hands at the sink as Kurt assisted Madison get up on the table. Kurt went ahead and sat on the chair for the parents placed in the corner. Blaine walked over to Madison who was sitting on the table looking down.

Blaine took the blood pressure cuff from the machine that was to the side of the table and then he began to adjust it around Madison's arm. After pressing some buttons on the machine he took his stethoscope and put it on the crook of Madison's elbow.

"Has she had any fatigue or weakness?" Blaine asked Kurt. The machine stopped and Blaine read that her blood pressure was normal.

"Maybe a little, but I didn't know if it was because she was tired or something." Blaine nodded as he removed the cuff that was on Madison's arm.

"Ok, Madison. Can you open and say Aaahhh?" Blaine asked as he took his penlight from his lab coat pocket. Madison stuck her tongue out far and Blaine peered into her mouth. She giggled at the warmth the light made.

Blaine smiled and retracted the light. He moved onto her nose, ears, and eyes. Everything was normal. Kurt watched as Blaine interacted with his daughter, he was pretty sure that he was falling in love with him. And they just met not even ten minutes ago? Kurt's thoughts were interrupted when Blaine began to say something.

"She has no signs of infection, but that just means that more tests need to be done." Blaine said as he put his pen light away.

"Like what?" Kurt asked. Tests meant tons of money and even though Kurt's job had given them enough to live comfortably, Sebastian's job didn't exactly help.

"Well, the blood test for starters, and then we will go from there as soon as the results come back." Blaine said as he felt Madison's lymph nodes around her neck. They were swollen but he expected that.

"Madison, can you lay down for me?" Blaine requested. She did and put her feet at the end of the table. Blaine could tell she was beginning to get restless. He began to feel her abdomen for swelling, there was some there also but not as bad.

Her skin was covered up in bruises all over, that alone was enough to be concerned about. Blaine allowed Madison to get up.

"Am I gonna get a shot now?" Madison asked and both Kurt and Blaine smiled.

"Yes, sweetheart you are." Blaine answered and Madison started to get panicky.

"Hey, you'll be okay. I am not going to hurt you." Blaine said and walked over to the counter so he can get the supplies he needed. He began to open various drawers and place gloves, vials, a tourniquet, alcohol wipes, and a syringe out of them and onto a sterile tray. He walked over back to Madison, and found that Kurt moved closer to her.

He had Madison roll up her sleeve and she looked up at him with wide eyes, obviously scared. He slipped on his gloves and tried to avoid making the loud snap that they made. Success. Blaine prepped the injection site by rubbing it with an alcohol wipe.

As he prepped the needle be began to use a method he uses with every child he sees.

"So Madison, what do you like to do for fun?" Blaine asked as he prepared the needle.

"When I'm not at school I like to color."

"You do? What do you like to color?" Blaine asked as he stuck the needle in her arm, she acted like she didn't feel it as she began to tell all about her Winnie the Pooh coloring books. Blaine ended up filling two vials full and he took out the needle.

Madison saw Blaine take it out. "You're done?" She asked.

"Yes I am was, that so bad?" Blaine asked as he put a sparkly band aid over the puncture. He labeled the vials and cleaned the area up.

"I didn't feel a thing!" Both Blaine and Kurt laughed.

"So, Mr. Hummel. I will send these samples to the lab and we should get the results in about two days. I will call you so we can set up a time to review them." Blaine said.

"Okay, also thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule and see her today."

"Oh Mr. Hummel, you do not need to thank me." Blaine said as he helped Madison off the table and gave her a Tigger sticker.

"Call me Kurt, please." Kurt told the doctor.

"In that case, call me Blaine."

"Blaine, thank you. I guess I will talk to you soon?"

"Yes, like I said I should have Madison's results in a few days. Whatever she has I can promise that I will do everything in my power to help her and your family." Blaine told Kurt.

Kurt and Blaine said their goodbyes and Kurt and Blaine left the hospital to go home. Kurt was lucky that Wes referred them to Blaine he seemed like a really sweet guy. And he knew that whatever happens, he count on Blaine.

* * *

Sorry it's short; they will be longer in the future. Next we will have more Kurtbastian! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Two days later, Kurt arrived home from taking Madison to school for the day. She said she was feeling better, he still was against it but she already missed two days and Kurt knew that she could be missing a lot more. Kurt walked in the door to their apartment. Sebastian was watching TV like he always does.

"Where have you been?" Sebastian asked as he got up from the couch. He walked closer to Kurt and Madison. He was angry like he always is. At least he is sober.

"I took Madison to school. But she's not feeling good so this may be one of her last days for a while." Kurt replied.

"Well what did that so called 'doctor' say? Tell her go get off her lazy ass from coloring or whatever?"

"Sebastian! What did you just say? Who are you? The man I married would never say that."

"The man you married is still here."

"Oh really? Wow…I can't seem to find him. Do you at least want to know how it went? She could be very sick and you're not giving me a good vibe."

Sebastian rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine, tell me."

Kurt was getting angrier by the second. If he spent half of his time that he spends at the bar at home maybe he will be different. But no, he just doesn't care.

"Never mind, you obviously don't care about anything you should."

"TELL ME!" Sebastian growled as he slapped Kurt's face. Kurt stared at him shocked, Sebastian has never done that. At least he realized what he did, but no excuses.

"I'm sorry."

Kurt walked away and started to go upstairs, but his cell phone then started to ring. He ran back downstairs and ran towards his bag which he laid on the couch. He didn't recognize the number but he answered it anyway.

"Hello?"

"Good Morning Kurt, This is Dr. Blaine Anderson from New York Presbyterian. How are you today?"

"I'm good, how are you?" Kurt replied.

"Good, thanks for asking. The reason I am calling today is because I have received Madison's test results back, I would like to talk to you and your spouse at once. When are you available next?" Kurt looked at Sebastian.

"We can be there in twenty, is that fine?"

"Yes. Alright see you soon. Goodbye." Blaine replied and they finished the call.

"Who was that?" Sebastian asked.

"Madison's doctor. Her results came back. We have to go to his office to review them."

"We?" Sebastian asked but eventually he was alright with it. "Okay I will go." Kurt was shocked, but he didn't know if he was mad or happy about it.

"Okay, you finally came to your senses eh? We need to leave now."

"Alright, is going to take long? I have to be at the bar early today."

"I don't know, we will see." Kurt said and they left for the hospital. They were there in twenty minutes. They took the elevator to the floor and walked directly to Blaine's office. Kurt knocked on the door and waited for a reply.

"Come in." Kurt opened the door to see Blaine sitting at his desk with a laptop. Blaine closed it and stood up and made his way to the couple.

"Hi, Mr. Hummel. It's nice to see you again" Blaine said as they shook hands and then looked at Sebastian. "You must be…"

"Kurt's husband." They shook hands also.

"Nice to meet you." Blaine told Sebastian, and added a welcoming smile.

"Yeah whatever." Kurt glared at Sebastian as he said that.

"Okay uh, just take a seat on the chairs." Blaine said and motioned them toward the two chairs placed at the front of his desk. Blaine sat on his chair and grabbed Madison's results and her chart that was neatly placed on the corner of his desk.

"How is Madison feeling today?" Blaine asked.

"She is feeling better so she is at school right now. I was against it at first but I knew she could possible miss a lot of days in the future so I let her go.

"Yeah, I know how you feel. So." Blaine looked at the results and looked up again, making the mistake of looking into Kurt's eyes. Kurt looked at him expectantly. "Madison's blood test results came back showing a higher number of white blood cells, more tests need to be done but so far it's looking like it's a form of Leukemia."

At first Kurt did not comprehend anything Blaine said but he caught up.

"Leukemia? Oh my god, I can't believe this is happening!" Kurt said and he began to cry a little.

"We caught it early, but it's not official yet. That's why we need to run a few more tests; I would like to schedule a bone marrow biopsy for one of the next few days."

"Okay, sure. Isn't that really painful though? She doesn't deal well with that stuff."

"No worries, she will be numbed and it doesn't take long at all. I will also make her really comfortable during the entire procedure."

"Okay thank you very much. I'm sure you will." Kurt said and instantly realized what he said. So he quickly added onto it. "We're lucky we have you as a doctor."

"I'm touched, really I am. So how about Friday at one in the afternoon."

"That's fine; I'll keep Madison out of school for a while until we know what we are dealing with."

"Yes, that's a great idea. She will be in pain for a few days afterwards but we should know the official diagnoses by early next week so we can start treatment."

"Okay, I'm just really worried about it."

"I understand how you feel, but don't be, Madison can overcome this." Blaine said and then looked at Sebastian. "Do you have any questions?" Blaine asked Sebastian.

"Nope." Sebastian replied.

"Alright, so I will see you Friday." Blaine said, getting from his chair and walking around the desk. Kurt and Sebastian did the same thing.

"Thank you." Kurt said earnestly.

"No need." Blaine replied.

"Okay, bye." Kurt said, not wanting to leave at all but knowing he has to.

"Call me if you have any questions. Alright?"

"Okay." Kurt said and they left. He will have to find a way to get Madison prepared for the procedure.

* * *

So…what do you think? I thought it could be a little better but there it was! Next chapter will have more Kurtbastian and the beginning of the procedure.

PLEASE review! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Friday came really fast. Kurt had Madison stay home from school Thursday and she was okay with it. So after Kurt woke up he walked to her room. It was around eleven o'clock which surprised Kurt. He never slept in that late.

Madison was awake but she was still in bed just lying down. It just pained Kurt seeing her like that.

"Morning sweetheart." Kurt said as she sat on the edge of her bed.

"Hi." She replied. She most likely wasn't feeling good.

"So soon you have an appointment with Doctor Anderson. You have to get another test."

"Is it gonna hurt?"

"Yes it is, but he is going to take care of you and it's not going to take long."

"I don't want to go!"

"I'm afraid you have to sweetie. The sooner we get this done the sooner you will feel better."

"Okay, can daddy come with us?" Madison asked referring to Sebastian.

"Sure he can. I'll make sure he does." Kurt replied.

"Okay." Madison replied.

"I'll call him and remind him about it. How about I'll do that while you take a bath."

Kurt walked out of her room and went back to his room to grab his cell phone. He dialed Sebastian's number and he answered on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi, are you coming to the hospital for Madison's biopsy?"

"That's today?"

"Yeah. So are you?"

"I can." Sebastian replied and Kurt smiled, thinking that he has had a wakeup call finally.

"Thanks. See you soon."

"Okay bye." They hung up and Kurt looked at the clock. It was already eleven thirty. He should begin getting ready also. Madison was already out so he quickly took a shower.

It took him an hour to get ready and he saw it was 12:30, they must leave soon. Kurt walked into Madison's room and saw she was asleep. He had no choice but to wake her up, he hated doing that.

Kurt shook Madison gently and she slowly began to wake up.

"We have to leave now." Kurt told her and she got up. They left their apartment 10 minutes later. Luckily traffic wasn't too bad so they arrived at the hospital in the nick of time. The walked in the main entrance. Blaine told them to go to a different part of the floor for the procedure. It had a waiting room so Kurt had to sign her in.

They waited ten minutes until a nurse called them back. She led the two to a room so she could get a robe on.

"Just put this on and Dr. Anderson will be with you in a minute." She smiled at them and left the room. She changed into the robe and laid on the bed.

About five minutes later Blaine walked into the room with a smile. Gosh he looked good, Kurt thought. He was wearing blue scrubs for one, Kurt as only seen him in the shirt, tie and lab coat.

"Good afternoon." Blaine said as he closed the door. He smiled at Madison. "Hi, sweetie"

"Hi Dr.-" Kurt began.

"You can call me Blaine, Kurt. We are going to get to know each other well. Was your husband not able to make it today?" Blaine asked him.

"No, but I'm kinda not surprised though. He's busy all the time." Kurt lied.

"Oh, well I'm sorry about that. So," Blaine started as he opened Madison's chart. "Before we go to the procedure room I am going to need you to sign this consent form. And while you are doing that I need to check a few things with Madison." Blaine told Kurt as he handed the form to him. Blaine walked towards the little girl and grabbed the blood pressure cuff that was hanging on the wall. He quickly checked her blood pressure and heart rate. Everything was good.

Kurt signed it and gave it back to Blaine.

"Alright, so I am going to take her to the procedure room now, it shouldn't take too long. If you want to your welcome to come along."

"You wouldn't mind that?" Kurt asked. He was happy; he would love to spend more time in the same room with the doctor.

"Of course. I usually don't unlike other doctors."

"Thank you." Kurt said and Blaine patted a hand on his shoulder. They took Madison to a room that was in the back of the hallway. There was a bed in the middle of the room with a rolling tool stand near it. At least the room was kid friendly.

"Alright sweetheart, can you get on the bed and lay on your belly for me." Blaine requested as Madison did, she laid her head on the end. Blaine slipped a pair of gloves on and started to cover up the parts of her body that he didn't need; which was everything but a small area on her back.

Kurt moved closer to his daughter and watched as Blaine prepared for the procedure. Madison quickly turned her head looked at Blaine cautiously, obviously terrified at what would be happening to her within minutes.

"Alright sweetheart, you are going to feel a pinch, but it won't last long okay?"

"Ok-k-y" Madison said and she winced as Blaine punctured her skin with a needle, but within a few seconds it was over.

"Was that it?" Madison asked.

"No, I'm sorry but that wasn't. That was just something to make the main part of this not hurt so bad." Blaine replied as he threw away the needle in the sharps container and walked back over to Madison.

"Oh okay." Kurt started to comfort her. Blaine was beginning to prepare for the real thing. He took out huge needle, Kurt saw it and cringed. If it would be him undergoing this test he would have a panic attack. He decided he shouldn't mention anything so Madison he didn't; it was for her own good.

"Okay Madison I am going to do it now, just lay still for me and take a deep breath." Blaine told her. Blaine began and Madison screamed.

"Daddy! It hurts!"

"I know. You're almost done sweetie." Blaine said. A minute later he pulled out the needle.

"I'm done, you did a great job!" Blaine told her and put pressure on the area where the needle was inserted to stop the bleeding. Then he put a big bandage on.

"Alright, I will send this to the lab, so I will be right back. In the meantime just continue to lay down until you feel better." Blaine smiled and excited the room.

"Was this the last test?"

"It should be, but you should know that they will help you eventually get better.

Five minutes past and Blaine walked back into the room.

"Alright, the sample is in the lab now and the results should come in a few days. The results will diagnose her officially so we can begin treatment by next week."

"Okay. Can she get up now?"

"Of course, I was just about to get to that actually." Blaine replied and helped Madison get up.

"So, I will call you when the results come in." Blaine told Kurt. Kurt just got up from the chair he was in and hugged Blaine. He was startled but was actually okay with it.

"I'm sorry about that."

"Don't apologize Kurt. It was nice!"

Kurt was surprised that he was okay with it. They left hospital nervous for the results but Kurt was excited to see Blaine again.

* * *

So…what did you think?

All the medical stuff is from WebMD or Wikipedia so don't judge me if I get anything wrong. I promise there will be more Klaine in coming chapters just wait and see what I have planned… (;

Please Review! :D


	6. Chapter 6

The phone ringing interrupted Kurt when he was reading an issue a vogue. He hoped it was Blaine because he has expecting the phone call for a few days. Ever since Madison's bone marrow aspiration he was always near a phone. Sure it was a little excessive but he was worried for his daughter.

He picked up the phone that he had laid on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Kurt. This is Dr. Anderson."

"Oh hi, I was expecting your call." He could hear a laugh on the other end of the line. But it stopped a second later.

"So Madison's results have come back and I would like to talk to you at once."

"Okay I can be there in twenty minutes. Is that okay?"

"Of course, see you soon." They hung up. Kurt hurried and got ready. He left the apartment and was able to get to the hospital sooner than he expected. Kurt used the main entrance and used the elevator to go to the floor that Blaine's was on. He knocked on the door and waited a second until he heard a 'come in'. He opened the door and walked in to find Blaine sitting at his desk like he always is.

"Good Afternoon Kurt. Take a seat." Blaine smiled warmly. Blaine finished writing and looked up to Kurt.

"So, Madison's results from the bone marrow aspiration came back and I'm afraid I have an official diagnoses." Blaine paused. This was always the worst part of his job, the delivering of bad news. He looked down at the results and then looked back up at Kurt.

"She has what we call Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia, it's when malignant, immature white blood cells continuously multiply and are overproduced in the bone marrow. That's why we needed the marrow sample. We've caught it fairly early so that's good. However, the white blood cell count was pretty high so that's concerning."

"What are her chances though?" Kurt asked beginning to cry. He never thought this would happen he has been through so much pain and misery throughout his life. This is just another addition to the long list.

Blaine circled his desk and sat on the chair next to Kurt and put a hand on his shoulder for comfort.

"Kurt, it will be okay. We just have to start chemo as soon as possible and then there are also plenty of other treatment options we can discuss later."

"She can't d-" Kurt started.

"Kurt, I will do everything in my power that she doesn't, I will take care of her." Blaine smiled and pulled Kurt into an embrace. Kurt began to stop crying and feel better. When they broke apart Blaine happened to look down at Kurt's arm. He saw a nasty bruise. He was suddenly concerned remembering the attitude Sebastian had when he came with Kurt the one time for some test results.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question Kurt?" Blaine asked Kurt carefully. Kurt smiled a little.

"Of course, anything." He replied, curious. He saw Blaine look at the bruise and he quickly started to cover it up with his sleeve but Blaine gently stopped him.

"It's okay, you don't have to answer but this bruise looks really bad. How did you get it?" Blaine asked gently as he examined hit with a medical eye. Kurt began to get down again, he was touched Blaine cared enough to ask but it was his business.

"I'd rather not say." Kurt replied but Blaine didn't buy it. But to be respectable he didn't push it any further.

"Alright, but if you want to talk about anything, I'm here okay?"

"Okay thank you Blaine. I really appreciate that." Kurt smiled.

"You're welcome, Okay back to Madison. The sooner we start chemo therapy the better; I was thinking maybe Wednesday around three in the afternoon?"

"That's fine."

"Okay, then its set. Just come up to this floor like you usually do but make a left turn instead and go to the nurses' station. We will have a room set up for you."

"I really appreciate everything you have done. You have really made the experience of my daughter having cancer so much better than I ever thought was possible."

"You're welcome; but you have no need to thank me Kurt. It's what I do for a living, but even that isn't a reason. You move me Kurt. I want to you to know that I will make sure Madison can survive this. I know your married-"

"I am not married, well I am officially but it doesn't feel like one at all." Kurt regretted saying that the minute he finished speaking. "I'm sorry, that's probably not what you were meaning to say." Kurt said.

Just then Blaine's pager sounded on the desk: he was needed.

"I'm sorry I have an emergency." Blaine told Kurt as he got up from the chair and grabbed his pager.

"I understand, it's not easy being a doctor." Blaine laughed. "You can sometimes say that. I will see you Wednesday, okay." Blaine said before smiling and waving goodbye.

Kurt watched Blaine leave his office, suddenly saddened by his departure. He looked out into the hallway for a few more seconds until he finally decided to leave. He could not wait to see Blaine again.

* * *

I really hope you liked this chapter. I had some writers block and found a way.

Thank you for reading and continuing with this story! Please review!

I have gift for you (: Enjoy! It's on my author profile page (:

It's a Tumblr link called Dr. Anderson

Next chapter will probally be a filler but it will get better I promise! (:

Remember Review!


	7. Please Read (AN)

Hey lovley readers!

I am very sorry I have not updated any of my storys. I have been very busy with work. In addition, I started a new RP on Tumblr called Complications. It is a Warbler version of the TV show, Grey's Anatomy. It really is fun and I invite you to join in by either playing or following. We are currently looking for a Trent and we also accept OC's. It helps if you have medical knowledge, but I am not requiring it. (:

Regarding my stories, please stick around! I will be updating very very very soon, I promise 3

Thank you, and check out RP!:

-Lauren


End file.
